Problem: Kevin buys a basket of pomegranates on sale for $\$9$ before tax. The sales tax is $17\%$. What is the total price Kevin pays for the basket of pomegranates? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Answer: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of pomegranates. ${17\%} \times {$9} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $17\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{17}{100}$ which is also equal to $17 \div 100$ $17 \div 100 = 0.17$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.17} \times {$9} = {$1.53}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Kevin paid. ${$1.53} + {$9.00} = $10.53$ Kevin needs to pay $$10.53.$